


Fireworks

by Mikii



Series: Mikan Tsumiki x Rare Pairs [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikii/pseuds/Mikii
Summary: To him, she was prettier than any firework in the sky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: MondoMikan. Fireworks
> 
> They've been dating a while, so she's using his given name.

“M-Mondo-san… look!”

Walking down the street hand in hand, Mondo Oowada glanced down at the petite girl who was his girlfriend, following her line of sight to see a large crowd of people all stood waiting around.

He frowned at that, what was with the huge amount of people? They all seemed to be stood near by lake, staring ahead to the other side where he could just make out a small group of moving figures on the grass in the darkness.

Before he could say anything, Tsumiki was suddenly walking forward once again, and he had no option but to follow along unless he wanted to let go of her hand - which he most certainly did not, he’d been nervous enough as it was when first moving to take it near the beginning of their date.

“T-This sign says there’s going to be a firework show over the lake…” Tsumiki explained, reading a large poster pasted upon a lamp-post. Glancing up at him, she gave a hesitant smile. “W-We could watch it together… Ah-! If that’s okay?”

Staring down at her hopeful expression, Mondo found himself giving a twitch of the lips in response. How he’d managed to gain such a cute girlfriend, he’d never know - especially since the first time he tried to ask her out, he simply ended up yelling and making her burst into tears.

“Yeah, sure. That sounds good.”

Her face brightened at that, smiling widely and cheeks flushed as she grasped his hand tighter. Mondo found his own cheeks felt a bit warm as he stared down at her, and clearing his throat, he gestured for them to move on. “Well, uh, let’s go find somewhere to stand.”

“O-Okay!”

.

However, finding a good spot proved rather difficult since there were already so many people here. Mondo could easily look above the heads of most here, but Tsumiki who was several inches smaller than him, wasn’t at such an advantage.

In the end, with the fireworks bound to start any minute and the two still looking for somewhere, Mondo let out an exasperated sigh. Meanwhile, Tsumiki stood beside him with a frown on her face. At his reaction however, she looked toward him with alarmed eyes.

“A-Ah, it’s okay Mondo-san! I… I don’t mind that much so-”

“Get on me.”

Cutting off abruptly at his words, the nurse blinked at him as if uncertain she’d heard him right. “…Huh?”

Releasing her hand, the biker stepped behind her, hands coming to rest on her waist as he absentmindedly noted how tiny she was. Tsumiki could only continue to wonder what was going on as Mondo suddenly squatted down, lifting her up and moving beneath to place her on his shoulders.

Letting out a squeak of surprise, she quickly grasped his head as he stood up, now with her seated safely on his shoulders. 

“Oi, you okay?” Moving both hands to grasp her legs and keep her in place, he silently hoped she was alright with this, she didn’t mind did she?

“Uhm, y… yes.” Loosening her hold slightly, Tsumiki swallowed nervously, finding herself very high and able to stare above the heads of all the crowd. Noticing this, it suddenly dawned on her the reason for Mondo doing this and she stared down at the back of his head with wonder. “Ah, thank you, Mondo-san…”

“It’s fine, just tell me if you want to be put down, alright?”

“Mhhm.” Nodding, she kept her hands gently on his head to keep herself in place, a small smile appearing as she noted how soft his hair felt beneath her fingertips.

It was at that moment the first set of fireworks set off, the night sky lighting up in patterns of colour before them as the crowd made ‘ooh’ and 'ahh'ing sounds in chorus. The shadows on the opposite side of the lake shifted in the darkness, setting each one off as loud music played over large speakers placed along the lake’s shoreline.

Both watching the display with smiles on their faces, Tsumiki stared in wonder for several minutes before lowering her gaze toward Mondo’s head, wondering how she could ever thank him enough for such a beautiful night.

In the end, as the fireworks came to an end shortly afterward, and the crowd burst into applause, she decided how.

“Heh, that was pretty good. What did you think, Mikan?”

Instead of responding verbally however, Tsumiki leaned her body over his head, strands of hair falling to brush against his face as her lips pressed against his forehead.

Eyes widening at the display of affection, Mondo stood frozen to the spot, his grasp on her legs tightening and swallowing nervously.

A moment later, Tsumiki pulled back, cheeks burning bright red and all too relieved he couldn’t see her face right now. 

“T-Thank you for bringing me out… I really liked it.” A pause and biting her lower lip, she then added in a bare whisper. “I… I really like Mondo-san a lot too.”

Likewise relieved she was unable to see how red his face was at the moment, he gave a jerky nod. “Yeah… Well, I like you a whole lot too, so…” He trailed off, too embarrassed to know what else to say.

Both falling into silence, each teen found themselves unable to fight the small smiles making their way across their faces. 

In the end, they both left the date feeling a sense of elation and happiness that made it difficult to fall asleep straight away that night.

 


End file.
